


Un nouvel air

by PlumeDeChien



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: Continuation, Gen, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Une vision de ce qui pourrait nous attendre pour la fin de la saison 7.





	Un nouvel air

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit cette fanfic en ayant vu les 6 premiers épisodes de la saison 7 et la petite bande d'annonce diffusée à la suite des épisodes sur France 2. Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus sur les épisodes 7 et 8 donc cette histoire sera possiblement très rapidement obsolète mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de lui donner une suite si le cœur m'en dit (et à vous aussi).

\- Je suis désolée, Fred.  
Le mistral souffla soudain sur le quai. Caïn le sentait pousser dans son dos alors qu'il emmenait Lucie au loin. Le vent lui rabattait les cheveux presque dans les yeux. S'il avait été de bonne foi, il aurait reconnu qu'il en voulait à Legrand de s'être fait kidnapper. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit alors il préférait se dire qu'il avait tout fait foirer. Mais, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas vrai et le capitaine en avait conscience. Lucie avait pris sa décision poussée par le remords et la culpabilité. Ces émotions-là, n'étaient pas de bonnes conseillères. La colère non plus. Alors Caïn se retourna. Il sentit avec amertume le vent qui s'empressait de sécher le sillon humide qui barrait sa joue. Sa voiture était de l'autre côté mais c'est par là qu'était parti Lucie. Il contourna le SRPJ et prit le chemin de chez lui.   
Il était fatigué, et énervé malgré lui. Il n'avait jamais été de ces bêtes à sang froid qui traquent pendant des heures avant d'obtenir un résultat. Lui, il se jetait tout entier dans l'assaut et finissait lessivé s'il ratait sa proie. Il ne manquait jamais son coup … habituellement. Il aurait voulu aller jusqu'à chez Lucie et laisser exploser sa rage, vociférer à grands cris contre Legrand, mais 7 années de patience l'avait épuisé.  
Il en avait marre. Tout à coup, il se sentait lassé de tout. Ses bras lui faisaient mal d'avoir tant roulé. Il sentait ses mains réduits à l'état de griffes douloureuses. Il aurait pu abandonner ici et maintenant, tout laisser tomber.   
\- Papa ! Ça fait des heures que Nassim m'a dit que tu étais parti. Ça va ?  
Pour une fois, il était ravi que Camille soit là, sur le seuil de sa porte. Elle était revenue chez lui au retour de Legrand. Même si elle le charriait très souvent avec Lucie, ils se disputaient beaucoup moins qu'avant.   
\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
\- Tu tires une tête de six pieds de long. Dure journée ?   
\- On peut dire ça, répondit-il en rentrant dans la maison.  
Son intérieur avait bien changé depuis l'arrivée de Camille dans sa vie. Des peluches, des biberons et beaucoup d'autres affaires pour nourrisson ponctuaient le salon. Les autres pièces n'étaient guère plus épargnées. Caïn se dit que cela avait tout de même quelques avantages quand il vit Eva allongée sur un monticule de couvertures et de plaids que Camille avait aménagé au coin de la pièce.   
Il rejoignit le bébé et se laissa délicatement tomber à ses côtés. Lui qui détestait, plus encore que le fauteuil, se retrouver à ramper à terre, avait appris à faire avec pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa petite-fille. Il s'installa tout près d'elle, la main posée sur le ventre de la petite et, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de voir Camille revenir avec le repas, il s'était endormi.   
Au réveil, Eva n'était plus là pourtant Caïn était toujours au sol. Le jour était levé au dehors et il entendait Camille s'affairer dans la cuisine. Il avait rêvé cette nuit et en gardait un sentiment de bonheur diffus. Caïn avait souvent songé à cela mais ne l'avait jamais sérieusement envisagé, jusqu'à ce matin.   
\- Camille ! Ça te dirait de partir en vacances ? Juste tous les trois ?  
Comme il l'avait prévu, en une minute, elle était devant lui, des étoiles plein les yeux.   
\- T'es sérieux, là ?  
\- Oui. Je pense que ça peut nous faire le plus grand bien. Et puis j'ai toujours voulu découvrir l'Afrique.   
\- L'Afrique ? Pourquoi si loin ? Tu ne serais pas en train de vouloir fuir quelque chose ? Ou quelqu'un ?   
\- Ben est en Afrique.  
\- Tu penses qu'il aura envie de me rencontrer ?  
\- Bien sûr. Il sera peut-être surpris mais il sera ravi d'apprendre à vous connaître, toi et Eva.   
\- Et pour Lucie ?   
Il aurait aimé lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais il le savait très bien et elle en avait conscience. L'idée de faire l'idiot lui traversa l'esprit, pourtant, malgré les apparences, Camille plaisantait rarement quand elle parlait de Lucie.   
\- Elle est retournée avec Legrand.  
Camille se leva précipitamment et retourna à la cuisine. Les sons qui ne tardèrent pas à en provenir, étaient presque violents. Elle allait casser quelque chose. Caïn aurait pu penser qu'elle était énervée contre Lucie mais il n'était pas dupe. Camille ne s'énerverait jamais sur elle. Le capitaine se débattit donc pour remonter sur son fauteuil et prit la direction de la cuisine. Dès qu'il apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, Camille se tourna vers lui.   
\- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà battu pour elle au moins ?  
\- Je te demande pardon ?   
\- T'es tellement borné des fois que je suis sûre que tu ne lui as jamais dit combien tu l'aimais, ou alors que tu aimerais partager ta vie avec elle ! Enfin je sais pas mais les déclarations de base !  
\- Détrompe-toi.   
Camille, qui avait recommencé à éplucher rageusement des carottes, se figea dans son mouvement et regarda son père droit dans les yeux, incrédule.   
\- C'est vrai ? Et elle a répondu quoi ?  
\- « Je suis désolée, Fred » et elle est partie.   
Camille sembla encaisser l'information en se cachant dans sa préparation. Elle était en proie à une intense réflexion. Caïn la regarda cuisiner pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant que, finalement, elle ne reprenne la parole.   
\- On part quand en vacances ?  
\- J'appelle Ben et on prend le premier avion.


End file.
